BOYISH? (HunHan FanFiction)
by sooheepark00
Summary: [CHAP 5 UPDATE!] [ENDCHAP] Ketika Luhan yang centil harus rela menyamar menjadi namja agar bisa bertemu kembali dengan the-first-real-love nya, Sehun. GS for uke, Romance-Comedy FanFiction. Chap ini ada tomcat nya nyempil:v SEHUN NYA -SOK- PUITIS :3 Sama cuap-cuap terakhir SooHee[?]
1. Chapter 1 : New Friend?

**BOYISH?**

 **SooHeePark00's present**

 **With : Oh Sehoon and Lu Han as main cast**

 **Helped with other cast**

 **Romance-Comedy Fan Fiction**

 **Rate : T (nyerempet ke M :D)**

 **Warning; Typo, GS for uke, absurd, bahasa non baku, non EYD.**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Plagiator? Just leave as soon as** **possible^^**

 **CHAPTER 1 : New friend?**

LUHAN POV.

Salah satu hal yang paling kubenci selain penjahat -Semua orang membencinya, Luhan-_- - adalah sekolah. Ugh! Kalau saja, aku adalah bayi selamanya, pasti aku tidak akan sekolah! Oke, aku tahu aku bodoh! Aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Kalau saja si tua Park tidak melihatku, aku bersumpah akan berbelok kearah salon. Daripada sekolah, akukan bisa pedicure and Menicure!

Saat sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah, banyak Siswa dan siswi tengan bercumbu, perkelahian antar siswa, dan jangan lupakan tatapan mematikan yang dilontarkan oleh segerombolan gadis kepadaku. Aku kadang bingung, mengapa Eomma memasukkanku kesekolah seperti ini? Ah, persetan dengan semua itu! Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah.. duduk dikursiku lalu mendengarkan musik pop yang baru download kemarin.

Sesampainya dikelas 10-D, aku bergegas duduk dibangkuku untuk melakukan apa yang aku pikirkan tadi. Namun sepertinya, aku harus membuang jauh jauh kata 'santai' yang hampir kudapatkan karena pintu terbuka lalu menampakkan sesosok seram berkumis yang biasa teman teman sekelasku juluki, 'Barbie Boy'. Menurutku, tidak ada satu hal pun yang menyerupai Barbie pada dirinya. Aku kira, aku adalah siswi terbodoh yang ada dikelas itu, padahal lihat sendiri, bukan? Sekolahku patut menyandang gelar 'The SMARTEST school in the world'-_-

"Selamat pagi anak anak!" Sapa Lee Seonsaengnim.

"Selamat makan, Barbie nim!" Jawab kami serempak. Sepertinya, kami memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat.

"Hey, semua! Ada yang baru loh!" Ucap Lee nim dengan wajah sumringah.

"Apa tuh?" Kepo kami.

"Oreo kini ada rasanya!-_- Kelas kita kedatangan murid baru, ayo masuk!" Tegas Lee nim. Lalu dari arah pintu munculah seorang namja tampan berkulit putih pucat layaknya kain kafan dengan muka ubin (Read; datar). Backsound Lingsir Wengi mulai bergema diruangan itu. Semua siswa tercengang. Mereka membuka bajunya -ralat- mulutnya besar besar. Pasukan lalat sudah siap siaga untuk memasuki goa hangat yang ada di pantai selatan #abaikan-_-.

"Oh Sehoon imnida." Intronya. Singkat, padat dan jelas tentunya.

"Nama panggilanmu siapa, tampan?" Goda D.O Kyungsoo, gadis cantik bermata bulat.

"Sukijan-_- Ya Sehun lah!" Ketus Sehun.

"Sewot amat sih! Bihun aja belagu!" Teriak Taemin, namja trouble maker yang cengeng.

"Sudah, sudah! Tidak boleh ada pertengkaran diantara kita! Itu tidak baik, asal kalian tau! Sehun, duduk disebelah Lu Han." Perintah Lee nim.

"Lu Han? Luhan kan ada di surga pak!" Ucap Sehun.

"Tuhan keleus-_- Sudah cepat duduk! Luhan! Angkat ketekmu segera! Biar si Bihun ini tau dimana kau berada!" Perintah Lee nim. Akupun mengangkat ketekku tinggi tinggi sesuai dengan perintah Lee nim. Sehun menatapku! Kenapa jantungku dag-dig-dug, ya? Sehun duduk disebelahku dan mulai menyimpan tasnya. Aku memandanginya tanpa berkedip.

"Aku memang tampan! Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu!" Ucap Sehun. Aku mengulurkan tanganku tanpa rasa malu. Sehun menjabatnya! Astaga! Pipiku memanas! Sepertinya matahari menghampiri kelasku lalu menyinariku dengan cahayanya!

"Lu-Luhan imnida.." Introku sedikit gugup. Sehun masih menatapku. Yatuhan! Bisa bisa nafasku dicuri olehnya!

"Kenapa tanganku dipegang terus?" Ucapnya dingin.

"Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang~" Lalu aku melepas tautan tangan -jabatan tangan- kami.

"Ak-"

"Barbie nim! Bisakah aku ketoilet sekarang?" Potongku. Barbie nim -Lee nim- menganggukan kepalanya selama kuranglebih 2 detik lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya, membaca komik hentai-_-

Setelah sampai didepan toilet, aku segera membuka pintunya lalu aku membasuh mukaku yang memerah.

SEHUN POV.

Sekolah macam apa ini?! Sebenarnya ada jam belajarnya tidak sih?! Ah, persetan dengan itu semua! Yang terpenting, aku tidak kesepian lagi.

"Lee Seonsaengnim! Bisakah saya pergi ketoilet?" Ijinku.

"Ne!" Ucap Lee nim dengan muka memerah. Sepertinya komik hentai yang sedang dibacanya seru. Aku harus meminjamnya! Hahaha

NORMAL POV.

Sehun berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia tidak tahu -ralat- belum tahu berbagai tempat yang ada disekolahnya ini. Rencananya ia akan menyusul Luhan. Namun ia tak kunjung menemukan makhluk itu.

Sehun melewati koridor sekolah. Sepi sekali. Kecuali ia mendengar desahan desahan tertahan dari arah dekat ... toilet?

"Shhh.. Sunbae~ Ahhh.. Sakit.." Sebuah suara berhasil Sehun tangkap dengan jelas. Sehun bimbang. Ingin mengintip atau tidak. Siapa tahu ada 'hiburan gratis' secara live!

LUHAN POV.

JDUK!

"Awwww! Shhhh, sakit! Kakiku yatuhan!" Genangan air sabun dari toilet bilik ketiga membuatku terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok manusia dengan tinggi diatas rata rata. Sepertinya aku mengenal orang itu..

"Luhan! _mian!_ Sini aku pijat~" Ucap _namja_ itu. Kris Sunbae! Ketua OSIS kelas 12! Ehm, sebenarnya aku adalah _stalker_ nya. Hihi~

"Sunbae~ Sedang apa bermain sabun?" Tanyaku.

"Ehm.. Anu.. Itu.. Ah, kau tidak perlu tahu! Kau masih polos, Deer! Sudah, duduk disini, biar aku memijat kakimu" Perintah Kris. Masih polos? Iya aku masih polos, tapi, memang apa yang dilakukannya ya?

"Shhh.. Sunbae~ Ahhh.. Sakit.." Ringisku saat Kris memijat kakiku.

"Sabarlah, Deer~ Ini hanya awalnya saja~ Nanti kau akan sembuh, percayalah!"

"Lu-Luhan?! Sedang apa?" Ucap sebuah suara dari arah pintu. Itu Sehun! Kenapa mukanya memerah? Apa dia sakit?

"Eh? Hai Sehun~ Ini, tadi aku terjatuh! Dan Kris sunbae memijat kakiku!" Ucapku.

"Oh syukurlah! Ayo Lu, ikut aku!" Perintah Sehun.

"Dia siapa Deer?" Tanya Kris.

"Oh, dia murid baru sunbae! Sudah ya, _gomawo_ ~" Akupun berlari kearah Sehun. Dan ia menarik tanganku~

 **TBC~**

 **Cuap cuap : A** nyeong~ Ini ff SooHee yang pertama~ Mian bahasanya tidak baku dan ceritanya gaje :'D Rencananya, ff ini bakal aku adain ydng part nya sesudah puasa ya~ Hihihi..

 **REVIEW PLEASE~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Truant!

**BOYISH?**

 **SooHeePark00's present**

 **With : Oh Sehoon and Lu Han as main cast**

 **Helped with other cast**

 **Romance-Comedy Fan Fiction**

 **Rate : T (nyerempet ke M :D)**

 **Warning; Typo, GS for uke, absurd, bahasa non baku, non EYD.**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Plagiator? Just leave as soon as possible^^**

 **CHAPTER 2 : Truant!**

NORMAL POV.

"Sehun, kita akan kemana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Membolos."

Setelah obrolan singkat mereka, Sehun menarik Luhan ke parkiran sekolah. Terlihat mobil sport besutan Ferrari berwarna merah elektrik terparkir apik disana. Luhan hanya membuka mulutnya besar besar. Ia tidak menyangka, orang setampan Sehun menaiki kendaraan seperti itu. Ambigu memang, tapi yang akan mereka naiki bukan mobil sport nya, melainkan sebuah 'kendaraan lain' yang ada disebelanya.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Sehun. Ia sudah stand-by di sepeda nya. Ya, kalian tidak salah baca. Mata kalian baik baik saja bila kuberi tempe. Mereka akan naik sepeda. Perlu kuulang? **sepeda**! Oh good.

"Se-Sehun.. Kita naik sepeda?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak."

"Lalu yang kau naiki apa?"

"Kendaraan roda dua." Jawab Sehun polos.

"Hhhh.." Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Luhan segera menaiki sepeda Sehun. Sehun mulai mengayuh sepedanya. Adegan menjadi slow motion semenjak Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. Lebih tipis daripada yang tertipis. Saking slow motion nya, kakek kakek 70 tahun-an pun kalah cepat berjalan ketimbang kayuhan sepeda Sehun. Bisa bayangkan bukan? Bagaimana SooHee telah mengatur naskah dengan begitu romantisnya? Lalu, setelah sampai gerbang sekolah dalam waktu 1 abad setengah jam, Sehun menyuruh Luhan turun.

"Ada apa? Mengapa? siapa? Dimana? Sedang apa? Ke-"

"Kita tidak akan menaiki sepeda untuk membolos. Ayo! Mobilku ada disana!" Potong Sehun sebelum Luhan melanjutkan WH Question.

"Mw-Mwo?! Kau punya mobil?! Lalu kenapa kau tidak memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran sekolah saja?! Hhh.. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pemikiranmu, Hun!" Frustasi Luhan.

"Mobilnya terlalu besar. Tidak cukup untuk memasuki parkiran sekolah."

"Ohhhh.. Mobilmu lamborghini?"

"Bukan."

"Eum..Mercedes?"

"Bukan."

"BMW?"

"Bukan."

"Toyota?"

"Bukan. Berhentilah berbicara dan lihat kedepanmu. Disanalah mobilku."

"Tidak ada mobil sport disitu!"

"Siapa bilang kita akan menaiki mobil sport?"

"Hey! Itu hanya ada sebuah truk!"

"Aku tanya sekarang, truk mobil bukan?"

"Iya."

"Dan kita akan menaiki itu, Luhan!"

Luhan hanya manggut manggut. Tapi, sepersekian detik kemudian, Luhan melotot kearah Sehun. Ia tak menyangka, pelajar seperti Sehun memilih truk sebagai kendaraan pribadinya kesekolah.

"Sehun kemarilah!" Perintah Luhan dingin.

PLETAK!

"Awww.. Appo! YA! Luhan?! Mwoya?! Kenapa memukul kepalaku sih?!"

"Aku gregetan padamu, Hun!"

Setelah adegan Luhan memukul kepala Sehun. Waktu tiba tiba menjadi slow motion lagi. Perjalanan yang ditempuh Luhan dan Sehun terasa lamaaaaaa... Sekali. Padahal, kata Sehun, mereka akan membeli bubble tea di kedai dekat sekolah yang jaraknya hanya 300m. Berlebihan memang, tapi mereka 'kan bisa berjalan kalau jaraknya hanya 300m! Ohhh.. Biar SooHee tebak, pasti Sehun ingin memamerkan truk nya! -_-

"Jja! Kau mau beli rasa apa, Lu?" Tanya Sehun setelah mereka sampai didepan stand bubble tea.

"Taro."

"Taro kan snack dari Indonesia?"

"Hhhh.. Itu sih TARO Sehun! Bukan TARO!"

"Memang apa bedanya? Ma (Panggilan Ahjumma:D), Bubble tea rasa Baekhyun dan rasa Taro masing masing satu. Aku ingin bubble berwarna pink ya, Ma!" Pinta Sehun.

"Rasa Baekhyun? Baekhyun penyanyi itu?"

"Uhum.. Baekhyun kan cabe, dan aku suka bubble tea rasa cabe."

"Cabe? Pedas dong? Memangnya ada ya, bubble tea rasa cabe?"

"Ada dong! Bahkan rasa ulat bulu pun ada."

"Ulat bulu?! Lagian memangnya ada ya, orang yang akan mencicipi bubble tea rasa ulat bulu? Sekalian saja kepala singa!"

"Tentu ada! Sensasinya berbeda loh Lu! Kayak ada manis manisnya gitu!"

"Ohhh.. Kenapa kau ingin bubble berwarna pink?"

"Karena pink itu imut!"

"Cih, girly!"

"Lalala I Don't Care!"

"Nah pesanan kalian! Kalian pasangan yang manis! Long last ya~" Ahjumma pemilik stand bubble tea memberikan pesanan bubble HunHan. Hun dan Han pun meminumnya tanpa peduli rona merah yang tersemat di masing masing pipi mereka. Bukan apa apa, tapi udara sedang dingin dan Sehun maupun Luhan merasakan kedinginan tersebut. Kalau Luhan yang tadinya kepanasan menjadi lebih fresh, lain lagi dengan Sehun. Sehun yang tadinya kepanasan, berubah menjadi semakin panas saat ia akan mandi -ralat- saat ia sudah meminum bubble tea nya. Peluh membanjiri ketiak juga selangkangannya -ralat lagi- pelipisnya.

"Shh.. Hah.. Hah..Hah.. Pe-das!" Ujap Sehun sembari mengipasi mukanya yang tambah memerah. Luhan yang bosan mendengar Sehun berbicara pedas pun segera memberhentikan langkahnya. Mereka sudah menjauhi stand bubble tea untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Lotte World untuk membolos lagi.

LUHAN POV.

Muka Sehun memerah! Ugh, kenapa terlihat sexy sekali? Jaga hawa dan nafsumu, Luhan! Kau kan sedang puasa! Eh tapi, kenapa aku minum bubble tea, ya, Kalau puasa?

"Lu~ Pedas~" Ucap Sehun. Ia memasang muka merajuk. DEMI UPIL BAJAK LAUT! Sehun terlihat menggemaskan! Ingin sekali aku menciumnya!

CEKREK!

Eh? Itu seperti bunyi kamera? Eh? Kenapa kameranya ada ditanganku ya? Eh? Ini aneh!

"Lu~ Kenapa kau memfotoku?" Ucap Sehun merajuk lagi.

"Eh? Aku memfotomu? Sejak kapan?" Tanyaku polos.

"Hhhh.. Sudahlah.. Kita sudah sampai didepan truk! Kau melamun saja!"

"Iya, iya~ Mian, ne?"

"By the way, aku masih kepedesan Lu~"

"CUP~"

Tanpa sadar, aku.. Memanggil Ucup, tukang parkir dari Indonesia yang bertugas menjaga mobil truk Sehun. Biar kutebak, pasti kalian menyangka aku mencium Sehun, 'kan? Memangnya kata 'cup' itu berartikan mencium saja? Haha, Poor readers!

"Iya? Ada apa, Teh Luhan?" Jawab Ucup dengan logat sunda nya yang kental.

"Tolong fotokan aku dan Sehun ya, Kang Ucup!"

"Oh iya atuh, teh! Mana ya, kameranya?"

"Ini."

"Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.. Empat.. Lima.. Enam..Tujuh.. Delapan.. Sembilan.. Sepuluh! Udah ngumpetnya?"

"Hhhh.. Si Ucup mah jadi main petak umpet! Fotoin cepetan! Aku mau ke Lott-"

CEKREK!

"UCUP! Kenapa udah difoto lagi?! Aku kan belom siap?!"

"Ehehehehehe.. Maaf Teh.. Aduh.. Aku tiba tiba mules, aku ke toilet dulu ya! Udah lah, gausah parkir! Anggap aja THR! Dadah~" Dasar Ucup! Dia malah melarikan diri! Eh tapi, aku bisa menghemat beberapa won! Hihi~

"Lu, Sepertinya tersisa satu film instax lagi!" Ucap Sehun.

"MWO?! Satu lagi?! UCUP!" Teriakku. Bagaimana mungkin, kamera strip film instax polaroid pinkku 'kan tersisa satu dan aku berencana untuk memakai itu untuk berfoto dengan Sehun.

"Eh tapi ini juga menggemaskan, Lu! Haha.. Lihatlah!" Ucap Sehun. Kali ini senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Aku terpaku beberapa saat. Sehun berkali kali lipat lebih tampan bila dibandingkan dengan ubin-_-.

Saat aku menghampirinya, maksudku, saat aku menghampiri foto yang dipegang Sehun, tiba tiba terdengar bunyi nyaring yang dihasilkan oleh telepon genggam besutan Anggur[?] milik Sehun. Sepertinya ada telepon masuk.

"Yeoboseo?"

" _Sehun? Cepat pulanglah! Ada suatu hal penting yang akan eomma dan appa bicarakan.._ "

"Ne, arraseo appa, eomma!"

CLICK!

Sehun sepertinya selesai mematikan sambungan telepon ke Appa dan eommanya.

"Lulu deer, mian, kita tidak akan ke lotte world! Appa dan eomma membutuhkanku! Perlu kuantar pulang?" Tawar Sehun.

"Tidak perlu. Aku naik bis saja!" Tolakku halus. Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu meninggalkanku sendiri di depan gerbang. Akupun memasuki sekolah. Aku berjalan dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Dan entah keajaiban dari mana, aku sudah sampai didepan kelasku. Beruntung jam masih menunjukkan pukul 9. Aku hanya mendengarkan musik saja. Hhhh.. Sekolahku membosankan memang. Jam terus berputar layaknya teletubies[?]. Kini, jarum pendeknya telah menunjukkan angka 10. Tersisa dua jam lagi waktu pulang sekolah. Smartphoneku mati. Padahal aku bisa saja langsung pulang. Tapi entahlah, aku mempunyai firasat bahwa aku harus tetap disini sampai pulang sekolah.

"Luhan! Kemari.. Ada suatu hal yang perlu kuberi tahu padamu.." Ucap Kyungsoo, teman sekelasku yang pernah muncul di episode 1. Akupun menghampirinya.

"Kata Kai, Sehun dipindahkan sekolahnya ke SM high school, Sekolah khusus namja." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan wajah serius.

"MWO?! Pindah?! Bukannya Sehun baru menginjakkan kakinya disini beberapa jam yang lalu?!" Kagetku.

"Ya, dan kedua orangtuanya salah memasukkan ia kesekolah ini!"

"Padahal.. Aku sudah merasa nyaman dengannya.. Hiks.." Tak sadar, tangisku pecah disitu. Teman teman bersikap tak peduli.

"Sttt.. Lu.. Apa kau merasa jantungmu berdegup dan mukamu terasa memanas saat berada didekatnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Waktu pertama kali Sehun menatapku, hatiku terasa dagdigdug tak karuan. Mukakupun terasa panas.

"Ya.. Aku merasakannya.. Memangnya kenapa, Kyung?"

"Astaga Lulu! Berarti kau mencintainya! Kau pernah tahu tidak, sejarah Love at first sight?"

"Tidak."

"Love at first sight itu cinta pada pandangan pertama! Saat pertama kau melihatnya, kau langsung jatuh kedalam pesonanya!"

"Aku mencintainya?"

"Ya! Tentu kau pastinya!"

"Ha Ha.. Lalu.. Aku bisa apa? Dia sudah pindah.." Lemasku.

"Cih, pesimis sekali! Eum.. Bagaimana kalau make over?" Tawar Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa?"

"Agar kau bisa mengejar LFS mu.. Make over menjadi terlihat seperti namja!"

"MWO?! ANDWE! Aku tidak mau!"

"Aish.. Katanya kau mencintai si mayat itu.. Tapi, kau tidak mau berjuang! Bagaimana sih?"

"Hhhhh.. Memang sih dia LFS ku.. Tapi.. Masa' aku harus merubah penampilanku menjadi namja?!"

"Yasudah, itukan hak mu.. Aku hanya memberi saran.."

"Lebih baik aku melupakan perasaanku kepadanya saja! Daripada harus mengorbankan diriku menjadi namja agar untuk mengejarnya! Memangnya, dia akan menerimaku?"

"Yasudah.."

NORMAL POV.

Kejadian sebelumnya...

Sehun melajukan truknya dengan cepat. Kali ini, SooHee tidak menambahkan adegan slow motion nya karena kasihan pada Sehun. Sesampainya dirumah, Sehun segera mencari orang tuanya. Firasat buruk terus melingkupi perasaannya.

"Sehun.. Mian.. Eomma salah memasukkanmu kesekolah itu.. Kau akan bersekolah di SM high school besok.." Ucap Eomma.

"Tapi.."

"Cepatlah bereskan barang barang yang akan kamu bawa! Kau akan tinggal di asrama!" Ucap Eomma Sehun. Nadanya tidak terbantahkan.

"Hhhh.. Baiklah eomma.." Lemas Sehun.

Lalu, Sehun menaiki tangga rumahnya untuk berjalan kearah kamarnya. Tetapi bukan itu tujuan Sehun. Ia malah berelok kekamar hyungnya, Kai.

"Huweeeee.. Hyung~ Aku akan dipindahkan sekolahnya~ Eothokae hyung~" Manja Sehun.

"Loh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aish.. Akukan sudah mempunyai teman disana!"

"Namja atau yeoja?" Goda Kai.

"Yeoja."

"Cieeeee.. Jadi itu penyebabnya Sehun tidak mau pindah.. Siapa namanya?"

"Hhhh.. Dia temanku hyung! Namanya Luhan."

"MWO?! Luhan?! Temannya Kyungsoo itu? Yang bertubuh mungil? Yang bermata rusa? Yan-"

"Iya, Hyung, yang itu.. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja! Luhan 'kan sahabatnya baby Kyung!"

"Whoaaaaa! Kalau begitu, tolong sampaikan berita kepindahanku pada Luhan lewat Kyungsoo!" Semangat Sehun.

"Dengan senang hati adikku~"

"Joungmal gomawoyo Kai hyung~"

 **TBC~**

 **Cuap Cuap Author SooHee** : Hola~ Fast update 'kan? Lebih panjangan 'kan? Hehe.. Kayaknya chap depan Luhan udah jadi namja jadi jadian tuh~ Cieeeee Ucup muncul cieeeee.. Wekawekaweka! Kayaknya, ff ini bakal dipost 2 minggu sekali deh gaes :( Tapi jangan khawatir, SooHee lagi ngerjain satu ff lagi loh! Still HunHan juga lagi~ Tapi bedanya, disana genrenya bakal Angst-Romance/Sad-Romance:v Kalau mau nanya nanya bisa lewat PM :)

 **BALASAN REVIEW :**

 **Byul Hun.K ;** Sekolahnya kan sekolah fantasi SooHee XD Untuk yang barbie nim itu, Ceritanya murid murid kelas Luhan punya ikatan bathin yang kuat :v Mereka ngejulukin barbie nim itu sesuai dengan apa yang terlintas dibenak mereka :3 Ya kalau Lee nim nya sih, nerima nerima aja ya XD Gomawo udah review^^

 **Oh Juna93 ;** Ini udah lanjut :) Gomawo udah review^^

 **OdultHanHun094 ;** Kece ff nya atau kece yang ngebuatnya? XD Gomawo udah review^^

 **HanHunShipper18 ;** Tysm, HanHunShipper18 3 ini udah dilanjut :) Gomawo udah review^^

 **Guest ;** Iya :D Gomawo udah review^^

 **Luhannieka ;** Ayok :3 Gomawo udah review^^

 **Niesha Sha ;** HeheheXD Gomawo udah review^^

 **NoonaLu ;** Sesomvlak authornyaXD Ini udah next ya dear:) Gomawo udah review^^

 **ChaYunwoo ;** Oke;) Gomawo udah review^^

 **Nabila Kirana ;** So good? So nice? Masih aja ngidamin makanan :v padahal lagi puasa, 'kan? :3 Ini udah next darlingggXD Gomawo udah review^^

 **hunhanaegy ;** Iya, soalnya baru percobaan doang XD Gomawo udah review^^

 **Lisasa HunHan ;** Woi lagi puasa woiXD Masa' aja SooHee buat ff yang ada this&that nya pas puasa:p Ini fast update kok, darling~ Wekawekaweka.. Main sabunnya disekolah lagi *Rotfl* Gomawo udah review^^

 **REVIEW AGAIN? :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Make Over And New School

**BOYISH?**

 **SooHeePark00's present**

 **With : Oh Sehoon and Lu Han as main cast**

 **Helped with other cast**

 **Romance-Comedy Fan Fiction**

 **Rate : T (nyerempet ke M :D)**

 **Warning; Typo, GS for uke, absurd, bahasa non baku, non EYD.**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Plagiator? Just leave as soon as** **possible^^**

 **CHAPTER 3 : Make Over And New School!**

.

.

.

NORMAL POV.

Sehun telah sampai disekolah. Ia memasang ekspresi kaget sesaat lalu merubah lagi ekspresinya menjadi sedatar ubin. Sekolahnya sangat besar! Disana terlihat berbagai macam permainan seperti Roller Coaster, Kora Kora, Rumah hantu dan juga Rumah mandi emas atau yang biasa orang Indonesia sebut perosotan, ayun ayunan, tempat berkumpulnya para trouble maker dan juga rumah mandi bola-_-. Besarnya seperti tytyd Sehun -ekhem-! Itupun baru dilihat dari luar, apalagi dilihat dari dalam?!

"Dik? Anda murid sekolah mana, ya?" Tanya seorang pria berkumis tebal berpakaian satpam.

"SM High School." Jawab Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada disini? Inikan SM Kindergarten."

"Oh begitu, ya? Yasudah, saya masuk kesini saja.." Ucap Sehun. Otaknya sedang tidak waras. Pak satpam mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. Jarak muka mereka hanya terpaut sekitar 5 cm-an.

"CUP!"

Nonono! No Kiss! Pak satpam is manggil si Ucup. He want to menyuruh -okey ini memusingkan- pak satpam ingin menyuruh Ucup untuk mengantarkan Sehun ke SM High School. FYI saja, Ucup mempunyai ilmu hitam. Jadi, ia bisa muncul dimana saja dan kapan saja. Oke fix, SooHee bohong. Si Ucup? Punya ilmu hitam? Ayam kampung juga belum punya!. #Abaikan

"Ayok ikut saya," Ucap Ucup. Sehun mengikuti kang Ucup. Mereka melewati lautan, pegunungan, hingga rumah rumahan pun mereka lewati. Setelah perjalanan berabad abad tahun, akhirnya HunCup segera sampai didepan SM High School yang ada disebrang SM Kindergarten. Oke ini ambigu, maksudnya gunung, lautan dan rumah rumahan itu adalah gambar karya anak Kindergarten yang ditempel didepan sekolah mereka agar lebih _colourful_ -_-.

Sehun pun memasuki sekolah dengan kerennya. Saking kerennya, sampai sampai tomcat yang ada di rumah kang SooMan mimisan. Saat Sehun hendak masuk kedalam sekolah, ia dicegat oleh seseorang dengan wajah yang -menurut orang lain- lebih tampan dari Sehun dengan rambut blonde dan gigi tonggosnya. Oke, you know what i mean, yeah?

"Kau terlambat 3 detik! Sekarang push up 1.000 kali dengan mengemut pocky tapi pocky nya tidak boleh patah! .RANG!" Teriak orang itu. Sehun hanya membelalakkan matanya. Hanya terlambat 3 detik disuruh push up 1.000 kali?!

"Kenapa malah melamun, hah?!" Bentaknya. Sehun hanya mempersiapkan dirinya untuk push up.

satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima-

"Astaga Kris! Kau sedang apa disini?! Dan kenapa murid baru itu?! Kau kerjai ya?! Sini kau anak nakal!" Teriak seorang pria paruh baya. Sehun benar benar tidak mengerti, mengerjai apa maksudnya? Sehun kira namja tiang listrik yang sedikit *ekhem* tampan ini adalah salah satu calon gurunya!

"Hehehe.. Saya kangen Tao, pak! Saya ingin beli lollipop, jadi saya menyuruh anak ini push up!" Ucapnya sambil mengeprok ngeprokkan tangannya seperti anak Kindergarten.

"Hhhh.. Maaf nak, Kris memang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan! Kau tidak diapa apakan 'kan olehnya?" Tanya namja paruh baya itu lagi. What the?!

"MWO?! Pokoknya anda harus bertanggung jawab! Lihatlah! Lengan saya lecet dan baju saya kotor oleh perbuatan anak itu! Yang terpenting, harga diri saya dikemanakan, pak?! Saya merasa harga diri saya dijelek jelekkan oleh perlakuan anak itu! Saya? Orang tampan sedunia harus push u didepan orang tidak waras?! Heol!" REKOR! Sehun berbicara lebih dari 5 kata itu adalah rekor!

"La-lalu.. Apa yang harus saya lakukan?" Jawab namja itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu menyembunyikan tangan kekarnya kebelakang punggung layaknya seorang gadis kecil yang tertangkap basah mencuri semv4k milik kang SooMan. Sehun menyeringai seram. Lebih seram daripada tytyd seorang anak perempuan yang sudah disunat.

"Traktir saya berbagai makanan di kantin dan ijinkan saya untuk tidak memasuki kelas hari ini. Maka saya akan memaafkan Kris."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Menolak? Maka saya akan menggugat Kris atas perlakuannya terhadap anak presdir terkaya se-Korea Selatan yang keren ini." Pede Sehun.

"Ja-jangan! Iya anak muda, saya akan melakukan apa yang kau minta, asal kumohon, jangan gugat Kris.." Ucapnya. Hhhh.. Sehun tidak segila itu untuk mengerjai orang. Sehun hanya main main saja sebetulnya.

"Serius amat, pak! Lagian aku ga bokek bokek banget, please deh!" Bahasa gaul yang Sehun ucapkan adalah settingan SooHee agar lebih keren gitu :v

"Eh? Jadi kau tak akan memintaku untuk mentraktirmu dan kau juga tak akan menggugat Kris?!" Pekik bapak itu.

"Ne. Tapi untuk mengijinkan bolos seharian adalah ucapan saya yang real."

"HEY! You're still student! Kalau kau mau bolos, aku akan melaporkanmu kepada orangtua mu dan kau tidak akan diberi jatah membaca komik hentai selama 1 bulan full!" Ancamnya.

"ANDWE! Ya, ya aku akan sekolah!"

"Lagian serius amat, sih! SATU SAMA! Yiha~"

Sehun diantar oleh bapak itu atau mungkin seonsaengnim itu kecalon kelas barunya. Sekolahnya sepi sekali. Atau mungkin sedang belajar, ya?

CKLEK!

"Anyeong Jung nim.. Ini murid baru yang saya maksud.." Sehun pun masuk dan berdiri didepan kelas itu dengan wajah super ubinnya. Jung seonsaengnim hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Perkenalkan dirimu selepas itu duduk," Perintahnya.

"Oh Sehoon imnida." Singkat Sehun lalu duduk dibangku paling belakang. Ia sendirian yang duduk dibangku itu karena tidak -ralat- belum mempunyai classmate.

BRAK!

"ASTAGA JANTUNGKU! YA! KENAPA KAU MENDOBRAK PINTU, HAH?!" Bentak Jung seonsaengnim.

"Hihihi.. Anyeong nim! Saya murid baru!" Ucap namja -atau yeoja?- itu lalu melengos kedalam kelas dan duduk dipinggir Sehun.

"YA! PERKENALKAN DIRIMU TERLEBIH DAHULU, LEE TAEMIN!"

"Nah, itu seonsaengnim sudah tahu nama saya, kenapa harus perkenalan lagi?" Jawab namja itu. Jung nim hanya bisu seribu bahasa. His face is turning red, guys! Sepertinya dia horny -lalat eh ralat- sepertinya dia malu!

Sembari menunggu Sehun (+Taemin) belajar, mari kita putar ke beberapa jam sebelumnya..

.

.

.

Rumah Do Kyungsoo ...

"Ayolah, Kyung! Aku sudah berubah pikiran! Ya, sepertinya aku menyukainya! aku rela, Kyung! Aku rela! Apapun demi Sehun aku pasti rela!" Ucap Luhan lebay.

"Ahh, kau bilang ingin melupakan perasaanmu saja pada namja albino itu!"

"Ih si Kyungsoo mah hese dibujuk! Sebel da Luhan teh!" Ucap Luhan. Karena kemarin bermain ToD an bersama si Ucup, logat Sundanya jadi nular ke Luhan.

"Hhhh.. Kau yakin ingin make over?"

"Yakin!"

"Baiklah, ikut aku!"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun berjalan ke Salon. Sesampainya disana, mereka masuk kedalam dan langsung disambut oleh yeoja gendut.

"Anyeong Kim ahjumma~" Sapa Kyungsoo. Sepertinya ia mengenalnya.

"Anyeong Kyung-ah!"

"Ahjumma, bisa bantu aku merubah penampilannya menjadi terlihat seperti namja, tidak?"

"Omo! Kyeopta~ Eum, ahjumma bisa, tapi ahjumma tidak yakin kalau gadis manis ini akan terlihat seperti namja. Karena wajahnya cute sekali!"

"Tak apalah ahjumma!" Final Kyungsoo. Ahjumma itu langsung menarik Luhan duduk ke meja riasnya. Tangan ahjumma itu memotong bagian rambut Luhan dengan gesitnya. Luhan dibawa kekamar pas, lalu ahjumma itu melilitkan sebuah kain berukuran 6 cm-an ke payudara mini Luhan agar terlihat seperti datar. Pokoknya, ahjumma itu merias Luhan layaknya namja asli berwajah manis.

"Selesai!"

"Omo! Luhan! Kau terlihat seperti namja cantik! Ahjumma~ gomawo~" Ucap Kyungsoo lalu menarik Luhan menjauhi salon untuk kembali kerumahnya Kyungsoo. Sesampainya dirumah Kyungsoo, ia tak berhenti memandangi Luhan. Bukan, bukan karena ia mulai menyukai Luhan! Hell, ia bisa dibunuh oleh Kai! Kyungsoo menatap Luhan karena Luhan masih terlihat seperti Luhan yang cantik. Aha!

"Lu, kau harus pakai softlens juga kacamata bening!" Pekik Kyungsoo. Ya, menurut Kyungsoo, ke-girly-an Luhan terlihat dari matanya.

"Okelah.. Pakaikan tolong~"

Selepas memake over Luhan habis habisan, Kyungsoo mengajak Luhan untuk daftar kesekolah SM High School.

.

.

.

"Maaf dik, tapi kelas sudah penuh.." Ucap salah satu dari seonsaengnim itu.

"Hhhh.. Terimakasih nim." Lemas Kyungsoo.

"Kyung.. Bagaimana ini?" Lirih Luhan. Mereka melemas lemas dahulu bersemangat semangat kemudian. Kyungsoo memegang bahu Luhan dengan sumringah.

"Luhan! Tebak, otakku yang jenius ini mempunyai ide yang sangat jitu!"

"Apa itu?" Ucap Luhan tak kalah Sumringah. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan orang gila.

"Namjachingu ku yang bernama Kai kan mempunyai teman, nah temannya itu didaftarkan orangtuanya untuk sekolah disini. Tapi Taemin tidak mau padahal biayanya sudah dilunasi sepenuhnya sampai kelas akhir. Daripada Taemin membuangnya, lebih baik kau memakainya Lu! Jadi kau tidak perlu susah payah mencari uang untuk biaya sekolahmu! Bagaimana?"

"Astaga, Kyung~ Kau memang benar benar sahabat yang bisa kuandalkan!"

Kyungsoo menelepon Kai. Mereka berbasa basi terlebih dahulu. Hingga Kyungsoo menceritakan masalah utamanya dan meminta Kai untuk membujuk Taemin.

"Bisa Lu! Malahan Taemin dengan senang hati memberikannya padamu! Eh maksudku pada Kai!"

"HORE~"

"Eum, Lu.. Tapi.. Kau akan diperkenalkan sebagai Taemin disekolah itu.. Bukan Luhan.."

"Tak masalah! Toh kalau Luhan 'kan percuma saja! Nanti Sehun bisa tau dan penyamaranku akan sia sia, deh!"

.

.

.

Besoknya, Luhan diantar Kyungsoo ke SM High School. Luhan berlari kekelas 10-2.

BRAK!

"ASTAGA JANTUNGKU! YA! KENAPA KAU MENDOBRAK PINTU, HAH?!" Bentak Jung seonsaengnim.

"Hihihi.. Anyeong nim! Saya murid baru!" Ucap Luhan lalu melengos kedalam kelas dan duduk dipinggir Sehun.

"YA! PERKENALKAN DIRIMU TERLEBIH DAHULU, DO TAEMIN!"

"Nah, itu seonsaengnim sudah tahu nama saya, kenapa harus perkenalan lagi?" Jawab Luhan enteng.

"Hhhh.. Sudahlah! Buka bab 2 tentang blablabla.."

.

.

.

Selepas pulang sekolah, Sehun bergegas menuju ke asrama. Begitupun Luhan.

"Eh? Tas siapa ini? Roomate baru, 'kah?" Monolog Sehun.

"Itu tasku!" Teriak Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Ohhh.. Kau roomate baruku ya?"

"Ya. Namaku Lu- eh, Lee Taemin." Jawab Luhan. Hampir saja ketahuan.

"Namaku Sehun." Selepas obralan singkat mereka, Sehun mentidurkan badannya. Begitupun Luhan.

"Eum.. Taemin,"

"Ya?"

"Kau mirip seseorang.."

"Siapa?"

"Lu.. Han.." Deg!

"Ah.. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja!"

"Eum.. Ya, mungkin hanya kebetulan." Sehun tertidur selepas itu. Luhan hanya memandangnya dengan senyuman. dalam keadaan apapun, Sehun masih mengenali Luhan. Padahal pertemuan mereka hanya sehari saja. Bolehkah Luhan berharap bahwa Sehun seperti mulai menyukainya?

 **TBC~**

 **Cuap Cuap SooHee :** Hai Hai! Gimana chapter ini? Masih kurang seru ya? Hhhhh.. Mian! SooHee lagi drop nih gaes :'( #curcol. Mungkin di chap depan, bahasanya kubuat lebih baku dan komedi komedinya kuhilangkan. Tapi pasti masih terselip sedikit sih :D Yang pasti, mulai chap depan sampe chap selanjutnya, SooHee bakal adain konflik tuh guys :D Tapi tenang aja, konfliknya ga berat berat amat sih. Dan SooHee bakal update setiap hari senin dan kamis aja deh. Oh iya, jangan lupa review ff SooHee yang 'Wolovenna Story Series : Trice Love Story' ya guys!

 **BALASAN REVIEWS :**

 **Luhannieka :** Ini udah next kakak ;) Gomawo yah, udah review dari chap 1 :)

 **Skeyou :** Wah wah~ Ingus nya dikemanain kak? wkwkwk.. gomawo udah review^^

 **Ohandeer :** Iya, makasih sarannya :) Udah aku lakuin :) Semoga lebih nyaman dibaca :) Makasih udah review^^

 **Hunhanaegy :** Iya, Cewek jadi jadian kalo di dunia nyata, wkwkwk ;) Ini udah fast up kok dear :) Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa juga ;) Gomawo udah review^^

 **Oh Juna93 :** Aneh ya? Wkwk.. Tiba tiba kepikiran ini:) Makasih hehe *nyengir kuda* Abis, bosen liat Sehun naik mobil sport terus:D Iya kok, aku udah bikin ff fantasy-romance :D Tapi dilain waktu, aku pasti bakal bikin ff angst yang based on the true story :) Gomawo udah review^^

 **Nn :** Maaf :( Tapi aku buat ff ini dengan bahasa yang santai:( Makasih udah review^^

 **ChaYunwoo :** Ini udah lanjut darling:) Jinjja, jinjja, jinjja? (pinjem suara Ipin) Gomawo udah review^^

 **HunFabb :** Ga sekalian aja ngakak sampe jamban, eon :v Suka sama mang Ucup? Nanti SooHee comblangin lah :D Terong? wkwk jangan deh ah, bahaya! :3 Mang Ucup muncul di chap ini loh, eon :D Kalo jadi orang ketiga kayaknya gaakan deh :( Soalnya nanti eon broken:v kan eon suka sama kang Ucup, ne? wkwk.. Gomawo udah review^^

 **REVIEW LAGI, NE?**


	4. Chapter 4a : TaoRis Part Fixing :D

**BOYISH?**

 **SooHeePark00's present**

 **With : Oh Sehoon and Lu Han as main cast**

 **Helped with other cast**

 **Romance-Comedy Fan Fiction**

 **Rate : T (nyerempet ke M :D)**

 **Warning; Typo, GS for uke, absurd, bahasa non baku, non EYD.**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Plagiator? Just leave as soon as possible^^**

 **CHAPTER 4 : [Special TaoRis Part] Kris Story.**

SooHee Note First : Hallo? Sebelumnya, SooHee baru nyadar kalo Kris muncul di chap 1 sebagai sunbae Luhan dan di chap 3 sebagai orang dengan gangguan kejiwaan. Nah, SooHee lupa tuh. Jadi sebagai permintaan maaf, SooHee buat part untuk TaoRis. Biar kalian ga bingung sama ceritanya, disini ada penjelasan kenapa si Kris ada di toilet lagi main sabun terus lusanya ada disekolah lain. Untung aja otak SooHee lagi encer :v Jadi langsung kepikiran buat bikin flashback-annya agar lebih dimengerti. FYI, ide langsung mencul 1 menit kemudian loh! Keren kan? #mendadakhening-_- Okelah, SooHee rapopo;') Mending langsung read ff keceh SooHee :3

.

.

.

NORMAL POV.

 _flashback ..._

"Panda, kau kenapa?" Ucap Kris saat melihat Tao -yang Kris panggil Panda- datang kesekolah dengan keadaan pucat sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kr-Kris ge.. Ak-aku.. ingin berbica-akh!- ra.. Padamu.." Ucap Tao dengan nada lirih. Kris hanya menuntun Tao ke bangku terdekat yang ada di koridor sekolah itu. Menunggu Tao untuk berbicara. Terselip perasaan cemas dan bimbang saat menunggunya.

"Ak-aku.. Akan pindah.. Sekolah.." Deg! Jantung Kris serasa dihantam oleh satu ons semut merah. Hatinya begitu perih. Kris terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. Kris tenggelam, dalam lautan ikan piranha. Kris tersesat dan tak tahu arah ke game centre. Kris tanpa Tao, butiran cincau #nyanyi.

"W-wae?" Lemas Kris.

"Entah.. Sudah ya, Ak-aku pergi dulu.. Lup-lupakan s..saja kenangan kita yang pernah terjadi-akh!" Ucap Tao lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris sendiri dengan langkah terseok seok. Kris diam seribu bahasa. Masih berusaha mencerna ada apa gerangan yang terjadi. Hatinya bolong. Lebih parah daripada sundel bolong yang diperankan Suzanna. Terlihat seperti black hole yang dicat oleh No Drop agar tidak bochor. Catnya berwarna merah darah agar terlihat lebih dramatis. Masa' iya luka di jantung kris berwarna pink? Image tersakiti nya dikemanakan?

"Ta-Tao! Tunggu aku~ Hiks.. Hiks.. huaaaa! Panda! Hajima! Hiks.. Hiks.." Tangis Kris pecah saat sudah sadar sepenuhnya akan hal yang terjadi. Kris tidak bisa berlari karena lukanya. Ingat?

Kris berjalan dengan pandangan mata menerawang. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia kehabisan akal. Ia sangat mencintai Tao, ia ingin berjuang tapi Kris merasa sangat lemah. Orang orang yang ditabraknya berteriak. Menyumpah serapahi Kris. Namun percuma para noona dan hyung itu berteriak. Toh Kris menulikan pendengarannya untuk kali ini!

"Kris.. Waegurae? Kenapa kau terlihat berantakan sekali?" Kris masih tetap berjalan. Bahkan, suara merdu Kyungsoo yang menanyakan keadaannya dengan lembut masih tidak bisa ia cerna. Beginilah rasanya saat kau sudah memberikan hatimu dengan mantap kapada orang yang kau percayai akan menjaga hatimu dengan sepenuh hati, tapi berakhir dengan ia yang membawa hatimu menjauh dan pergi tanpa rasa bersalah. #cieSooHee :v Sakit? Tentu saja! Tao menyuruh untuk melupakan kenangan yang mereka lalui padahal dahulu, Tao yang membuat janji bahwa sampai mereka tua pun, kenangan manis yang mereka alami tak akan boleh dan tak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Tapi ini? Ingin rasanya Kris bersembunyi dihati SooHee tapi sayangnya, SooHee sudah ada yang punya #ceileh, pede-_-

"KRIS! Hei! Kau kenapa sih?" Ucap Kyungsoo setengah membentak.

"Tao? Itu kau? Panda sayang~ Kau tidak jadi pindah kan?" Lirih Kris saat berbalik menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan iba.

"Hhhh.. Kris! Sadarlah! Ini aku, Kyungsoo!"

"Oh.. Maaf, Kyung!"

"Eum, Tao kemana?"

"Dia.. Dia.. Dia pindah sekolah.. Hiks Kyungsoo-ya, eotthokae? Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Jinjja?! Sttt! Kris uljimma~ Image cool mu mau dikemanakan?"

"Ia sudah cair Kyung.."

"Hhhh.. Kemana Tao pindah? Kenapa kau tidak mengikutinya saja?"

"Tao tidak memberitahu kepindahannya terhadapku.. Dia langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan.. Hiks.. Aku tak sanggup, Kyung! Hatiku tersakiti!"

"Alay-_- Kau sudah menanyakan kemana Tao akan pindah sekolah kepada orangtua nya?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Kris langsung berhenti menangis dan menatap semangat pada Kyungsoo.

"Belum. Tapi itu, Ide bagus!"

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Kris langsung bergegas kerumah tercintanya. Tak sabar menanti esok hari dimana ia akan bertemu *ekhem* calon mertuanya. Kris membunuh waktu dengan Softgun yang ia beli di pasar ikan dan tempatnya berada tepat di pinggir menara Eiffel-_- Waktu terasa berjalan dengan lambat. Ya, karena SooHee membubuhkan slow motion untuk menambah kesan dramatis. Kris yang mengetahui hal itu segera menatap SooHee dengan tajam dan bersiap untuk menembak SooHee didepan Barack Obama dengan cincin batu ali. #tahumaksudkukan?-_-

Tak terasa, mataharipun mengeluarkan bodynya yang hot kearah bumi dan membuat bumi yang semula gelap menjadi terang benderang karenanya. Cahaya mataharipun berniat menggoda mata seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung agar mau membukakan kelopaknya. Kris-namja jangkung- memakai kacamata bangun tidurnya agar untuk melindungi mata tampannya dari mesumnya sinar matahari yang terlihat seperti ingin memperkosa matanya. Lalu alarm berteriak nyaring. Alarm berteriak bahwa Kris harus bangun. Alhasil, Krispun menggeliatkan tubuhnya ogah ogahan. (oke SooHee tau ini gaje-_-)

"Astoge! Aku harus bersiap!" Ucap Kris lalu buru buru berlari kearah kamar mandi dan 2 menit kemudian keluar lagi lalu berlari kearah lemarinya dan memakai pakaian tampan. Lalu ia menyemprotkan gas elpigi yang ia masukan kedalam botol agar untuk membuat wangi ala Kris menguak. FYI, Kris membenci parfum yang sama dengan orang lain. Meskipun hanya satu orang yang sama. Asalnya sih, ia berniat menyemprotkan baygon. Tapi, saat tahu bahwa nyamuk memakainya, ia menjadi ogah.

Setelah siap, Kris langsung melajukkan mobilnya. Ia bergegas kearah rumah Tao yang jaraknya 10 m dari arah rumahnya. Ya, **10 meter!** Rumah mereka bersebelahan asal kalian tahu-_- Kris saja yang ingin tampak cool membawa mobil.

"Anyeonghasimmika, Eomonim." Sapa Kris formal. Mamanya Tao terlihat sembab.

"Nado anyeong, Kris!" Ucap mamanya Tao gugup.

"Eum, kalau boleh saya tau, Tao pindah kesekolah mana ya?" Tanya Kris formal.

"E-eum anu.. Ta-Tao.."

"Ke SM High School." Belum sempat mamanya Tao menyelesaikan ucapannya, Ayahnya Tao menyelanya.

"O-oh.. Kamsahamnida Abonim, eomonim, Saya pamit dulu!" Ucap Kris lalu membungkkukan badannya 90 derajat dan melengos pergi.

"Kr-Kris!" Panggil mamanya Tao. Namun Kris masih tetap berlari kecil.

"Sudahlah.. Akan menyakitkan bila anak itu tau kalau Tao kita sudah pergi.." Lirih ayahnya Tao.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di SM High School, Kris langsung mencari ruang kelapa/?/ sekolah. Sesampainya, Kris langsung menanyakan keberadaan seorang murid baru bernama Huang Zi Tao. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanya sebuah permen kelapa dari kepala sekolah -ralat- gelengan kelapa/?/dari seorang Seonsaengnim. Kris tak menyerah. Ia segera mencari Tao keberbagai sudut di sekolah itu. Sampai sampai rumah tikuspun ia bobol dengan palu milik Thor the Avengers dan mewawancarai tikus tikus itu.

"Hei tikus! Kesini kau!" Perintah Kris. Namanya juga tikus, kalau ada manusia pasti lari :v

"YA! Kenapa lari?! Kau tidak kasian padaku, hah?!" Bentak Kris. Lalu, seorang tikus bertubuh langsing lewat didepan Kris dan Kris menangkapnya.

"Oh, Tao? Itu kau?! Astaga! Betapa aku merindukanmu saat ini! Kau kenapa pergi meninggalkanku sih?" Ucap Kris pada tikus itu. Lalu Kris menciuminya. Otaknya sudah mulai bergeser pemirsah. Si tikus meronta ronta ingin dilepaskan. Kris mencengkram erat bagian perutnya hingga si tikus mati ditangan Kris.

"Kenapa kau mati sih, Tao?" Ucap Kris datar. Lalu pergi meninggalkan sarang tikus tikus itu.

"YA! Haekssaeng! Kau kenapa masih diluar, hah?! Ini kan jam pelajaran!" Bentak seorang namja paruh baya.

"Tao? Kenapa berteriak sih sayang? Telingaku nanti sakit!" Ucap Kris.

"Tao? Siapa?"

"Kau amnesia, Taoku sayang? Uhhh, Sini aku peluk!"

"Hey! Kau sudah gila ya?! Aku Seonsaengnimmu!"

"Ya, aku gila. Kris gila. Wu Yi Fan sudah gila. Karena Tao!" Ucap Kris lalu menjambak jambak rambutnya.

"Aish, bagaimana orang setampanmu bisa berubah menjadi orang gila sih?! Argh menyusahkan!" Ucap namja itu lalu menarik Kris keluar sekolah.

"Kau diam disini dan tunggu aku kembali, mengerti?"

"Tao jangan pergi! Nanti Tao tak akan kembali lagi!"

"Aku akan kembali *huwek* sayang~" Akting seonsaengnim itu. Kris hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemas. Lalu sang seonsaengnim pergi meninggalkan Kris sendiri di gudang belakang. Karena SooHee takut Kris akan menembaknya lagi, maka SooHee membawa kameranya pergi menjauh. SooHee tau ini masih siang, dan SooHee merasa haus. Jadi, SooHee memutuskan ngemil snickers goreng di warteg milik mama Kyungsoo. Jangan ditiru pemirsah! ._.

Seonsaengnim kembali dan membawa Kris ke gudang belakang. Seonsaengnim berbicara pada Kris untuk tetap disini selama nim itu tak ada. Namun Kris terus mengikuti seonsaengnim kemanapun ia melangkah. Seonsaengnim jengah dan memukul keras kepala Kris. Lalu Kris pingsan dan seonsaengnim itu berhasil melarikan diri.

30 menit kemudian ...

"Awww.. Kepalaku.." Ringis Kris saat ia sudah sadar dari tidur mendadaknya. Kris keluar dari pintu gudang dan berkeliling. Lalu tak sengaja, ia menemukan sebuah kacamata dan topi dekat kolam renang sekolah.

"Woah! Pasti ini punya Tao! Aku pakai ah!" Monolog Kris lalu memakai kacamata dan topi itu. Ia keluar dari kolam renang dan melanjutkan langkahnya kedepan sekolah. Kris melihat seorang namja. Lalu Kris menghampirinya,

"Kau terlambat 3 detik! Sekarang push up 1.000 kali dengan mengemut pocky. Tapi pockynya tidak boleh patah! .RANG!" Teriak Kris. Namja itu membelalakkan matanya.

melamun, hah?!" Bentaknya. Sehun -namja itu- hanya mempersiapkan dirinya untuk push up.

satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima-

"Astaga Kris! Kau sedang apa disini?! Dan kenapa murid baru itu?! Kau kerjai ya?! Sini kau anak nakal!" Teriak seonsaengnim yang tadi memukul kepala Kris. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Hehehe.. Saya kangen Tao, pak! Saya ingin beli lollipop, jadi saya menyuruh anak ini push up!" Ucapnya sambil mengeprok ngeprokkan tangannya seperti anak Kindergarten.

"Hhhh.. Maaf nak, Kris memang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan! Kau tidak diapa apakan 'kan olehnya?" Ucap seonsaengnim.

"MWO?! asdfghjkl-" Seonsaengnim dan Sehun terus beradu argumen. Kris melengos pergi untuk mencari Tao nya. Terus saja mencari Tao sampai Dora menikahi Spongebob didepan ratu Elizabeth-_-

 **END OF KRISTAO PART~**

 **Cuap Cuap SooHee :** Hehehe *nyengirkuda* Mian di chap kemarin banyak typonya :( untung aja SooHee keburu sadar :D Kalo enggak? Gak enak banget 'kan bacanya? *nyengirbabi* Chap 4B SooHee update kamis ya, maybe :)) Just wait and comment in this chap pls *sokinggirismodeON* Sorry bias kalian ku buat *ekhem* sakit jiwa di part ini XD (SooHee gaberani ngucapin gila nih). Yang pasti ini cuma hiburan doang kok!

 **REVIEW AGAIN PLS, DARLING?;)**


	5. Chapter 4b : LoL, Awkward moment?

**BOYISH?**

 **SooHeePark00's present**

 **With : Oh Sehoon and Lu Han as main cast**

 **Helped with other cast**

 **Romance-Comedy Fan Fiction**

 **Rate : T (nyerempet ke M :D)**

 **Warning; Typo, GS for uke, absurd, bahasa non baku, non EYD.**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Plagiator? Just leave as soon as** **possible^^**

 **Chapter 4b : LoL, Awkward Moment?**

SooHee Note First : Hai? Sesuai janji SooHee, SooHee bakal update senin-kamis 'kan? Nah, SooHee lagi lagi mau minta maaf, soal marga Taemin, SooHee buat 'kim', bukan 'do'. SooHee typo aja pemirsah :( Tapi SooHee usahain untuk sering cek ulang ff ini sebelum post deh :) Pls jangan jadi strongsilent readers! /strongKalo jadi siders, SooHee gak segan segan untuk menyantet orang itu! *tawanista* Oh satu lagi, strongchapter ini dianjurkan untuk dibaca setelah berbuka puasa karena ada sebuah adegan yang sedikit berated M :D

.

.

.

NORMAL POV.

Sehun dan Luhan berteman baik sejak itu. Mereka mengikuti exschool yang sama, yaitu exschool dance. Sebenarnya sih, Sehun yang memaksa Luhan untuk mengikuti exschool itu. Katanya agar skill menari Luhan lebih baik. Padahal, itu hanya akal akalan Sehun agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Luhan -_-

"Semua siswa yang mengikuti exschool diwajibkan berkumpul diaula! Ada pengumuman penting! Sekali lagi, semua siswa yang mengikuti exschool diwajibkan berkumpul diaula! Ada pengumuman penting!" Perintah sebuah suara yang bergema disetiap penjuru sekolah. Sebuah suara yang terdengar dari beberapa speaker yang dipasang disekolah itu. Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang berbincang bersama 'pun, langsung berlari-lari kecil kearah aula. Disana, lautan manusia mulai tercipta. Semua siswa yang mengikuti exschool sepertinya sudah hadir semua.

"Ehm, aqua, aqua![semacam checksound-_-] Semua sudah hadir?" Ucap Kecap seonsaengnim.

"Sudah, nim!" Kompak seluruh siswa.

"Baiklah, nim tidak suka berlama lama, satnight minggu ini.. sekolah kita mengadakan party yang diwajibkan membawa pasangan namja! Semua wajib hadir karena malam itu, nim akan membawa bango kebanggaan nim kesini!" Bangga Kecap seonsaengnim.

"Dih, aku kira ada hal spektakuler! Ternyata Kecap nim hanya ingin mempromosikan Bango kebanggaannya saja!" Ucap Donghyun sambil menatap malas pada kecap nim. Semua murid juga menatap malas padanya.

"E-eh? nim hanya bercanda kok! Semua wajib hadir karena party kali ini akan didatangkan bintang tamu dari luar Korea, loh! Sangat disayangkan, bukan? Jika kalian melewatkannya begitu saja?"

"Woah? Jinjja?! Aku harus datang!" Pekik Onew.

"Yasudah, exschool diliburkan hari ini dan besok! Persiapkan diri kalian untuk lusa, ya! Selamat bersenang senang!" Final Kecap nim. Semua siswa bergegas menuju kamar asramanya masing masing, begitupun Luhan dan Sehun. Sekolah dan exschool diliburkan. Itu berarti, mereka mempunyai waktu untuk meng-kebo seharian-_-

"Tae, kau akan berpasangan dengan siapa?" Ucap Sehun saat mereka sudah sampai dikamar asrama.

"Entahlah.. Kau?" Jawab Luhan.

"Aku juga tak tahu.. Bagaimana kalau kau dan aku saja?" Usul Sehun.

"Ide bagus! Aku tidak usah repot repot mengajak siswa lain!" Pekik Luhan senang karena Sehun cukup peka.

Hening mulai melanda. Sehun dan Luhan pun membaringkan diri mereka dikasur empuk masing masing. Entahlah, mereka tak punya topik untuk dibicarakan sekarang. Keheningan berlangsung hingga 10 menit lamanya. Hingga Sehun membuka pertanyaan yang membuat jantung Luhan berdetak tak karuan.

"Taemin, kenapa payudaramu besar seperti yeoja? Apa kau yeoja jadi jadian?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan wajah dengan polosnya. Luhan tersedak air ludahnya sendiri dengan muka yang memerah.

"Uhuk! YA! Apa maksudmu, eoh?! Kau pernah lihat payudaraku ya?! Dasar cabul! Oh Sehun pabbo!" Teriak Luhan sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Sehun hanya terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Memangnya kau benar benar mempunyai payudara sintal? Kkkk~ akukan hanya bercanda! Hahaha!" Tawa Sehun. Astaga, dia tak tahu bahwa jantung Luhan tengah berdetak kencang! Luhan malu! sungguh malu!

"Sudah, ah! Aku ingin mandi saja! Disini panas!" Ucap Luhan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki mungilnya kelantai.

"Hey! Ayo mandi bersama! Aku juga merasa panas!" Ajak Sehun.

PUK!

"YA! Apa apaan kau? Sakit tau!" Protes Sehun saat Luhan menimpuk kepalanya dengan pensil yang ada didekat meja belajar.

"Dalam mimpimu! Oh Cabul Sehun!"

"Lagian kita sama sama namja, kenapa kau tak mau? Apa jangan ja-"

"BERISIK OH SEHUN PABBO!" Teriak Luhan dari dalam bilik kamar mandi.

"Ya, ya! Aish!" Ucap Sehun lalu berhenti mengoceh. Luhan mandi dengan damai. Sehun mendengarkan musik lewat earphone nya. Lalu tak lama, ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk ke smartphone Sehun.

 **From : Kai Hyung.**

 **Hun, coba lihat film yang hyung kirimkan! Film nya seru dan sangat hot akhir-akhir ini!**

 **[Video Dilampirkan]**

Sehun segera melihat video yang Hyungnya kirim. Dengan serius, Sehun menontonnya. Tak tahu jika hyungnya kini sedang terbahak bahak memikirkan ekspresi dongsaengnya saat horny. Yups, Kai mengirimkan video yadong berdurasi 18 menit 24 detik tersebut lewat pesan.

"Adegan-adegan vulgar mulai bermunculan. Adik Sehun menegang. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Sehun sudah mulai hard.

"Argh! Sial! Kai hyung, awas kau, ahhhh.." Ucap Sehun setengah mendesah.

Luhan yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi bingung melihat muka Sehun yang memerah dengan smartphone yang dipegangnya. Luhan juga seperti mendengar desahan-desahan tertahan yang Sehun ciptakan.

"Sehun? Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Luhan. Luhan lupa kalau Sehun menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone. Luhan lalu mendekat dan memandang wajah Sehun.

"KYAAA! Taemin?! Sejak kapan kau disitu? Kau membuatku kaget!" Pekik Sehun lalu menyembunyikan smartphonenya.

"Kau sedang apa? Kenapa mukamu memerah dan kau keringatan?" Tanya Luhan Polos.

"Eum.. anu.. Aku.. Sedang.. Ah, bukan masalah penting! Aku tidak apa apa kok! hehe" Ucap Sehun lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau berbohong! Sini aku ingin lihat smartphone mu!" Sehun makin menjauhkan smartphone nya dari jangkauan Luhan. Luhan terus berusaha mencoba mengambil smartphone Sehun hingga.. **earphone Sehun terlepas dari smartphonenya!**

"Aahhh.. There.. Ugh! Faster.. Shhh.. Ahhh.." Suara nista itu terdengar dengan nyaring. Sehun dan Luhan sama sama cengo. Muka Sehun makin memerah dan muka Luhan mulai memerah. Mereka sama sama membatu. Tak bisa bergerak hanya untuk mematikan suara nista itu. oh iya, jangan lupakan kalau mereka sama sama sudah hard. Sehun kecil sudah bangun dan miss. V Luhan sudah basah. ini Gawat!

"E-ekhem.." Dehem Sehun memecahkan suasana. Sehun dan Luhan sama sama duduk dengan tidak nyaman.

"K-kau.. Ke-napa menonton film seperti itu?" Ucap Luhan pelan.

"Kai hyung yang mengirimnya!" Bantah Sehun.

"Aku harus ketoilet!" Ucap mereka bersamaan. Muka mereka kembali memerah.

"Yasudah kau dulu saja!" Ucap Sehun mengalah.

"Tidak, kau dulu saja!" Tolak Luhan.

"Taemin! Aku.. aku pasti akan lama!"

"Kau saja yang ketoilet, kau sudah hard dul-"

"Tapi kau juga hard, 'kan?"

"Lebih baik, kita sama sama bermain solo! Agar adil!" Final Sehun.

"OH CABUL SEHUNNNNNNNN!" Teriakan Luhan menggelegar sampai keluar asrama. Akhir akhirnya, Sehun yang bermain solo dan Luhan yang makin horny saat mendengar desahan Sehun. Bisa kalian bayangkan, betapa manisnya mereka? Kkkk~

.

.

.

Pesta dilaksanakan malam ini. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan sudah sangat aneh tapi juga tampan dan yang satu lagi cantik. Apalagi Luhan yang terlihat sexy. Tebak, mengapa SooHee menyebut mereka sangat aneh? Karena SooHee merencanakan sesuatu yang cukup jahat kepada Kecap nim agar membuat tema yang aneh.

 **FLASHBACK!**

 _"Nim maaf telah menganggu waktu libur kalian, namun nim akan mengumumkan tema setiap pasangan. Semuanya sudah memiliki pasangan, 'kan?" Tanya Kecap nim._

 _"Sudah, nim!" Kompak mereka._

 _"Yasudah.. Setiap pasangan diharapkan memegang tangan pasangannya masing masing dan bergegas mengambil salah satu kertas yang ada di dalam bola ini! Nim hitung sampai tiga.. Satu.. Dua.. Tiga!" Semua pasangan berlari terbirit birit kearah depan untuk mengambil bola. Pasangan HunHan tidak berpegangan tangan karena masih malu dengan moment lucu yang mereka buat di asrama. Toh, Kecap nim tak akan tau kalo mereka tak berpegangan tangan! So, Luhanlah yang mendapatkan bola dan Sehun hanya ikut ikutan berlari-_-_

 _"Sekarang.. Buka bolanya dan itulah tema kalian! Setiap satu tema akan didapatkan oleh 4 pasangan. Kalian boleh kembali keasrama sekarang!"_

 _Tak seluruh siswa kembali keasrama masing masing. Luhan dan Sehun masih berdiri disana contohnya._

 _"Hun.. Tema kita.. 'Sexy Recycle Couple'.." Kaget Luhan._

 _"MWO?! S-sexy Recycle couple?! Kecap nim tak waras!"_

 _"Aku mendengarnya OH SEHUN!" Bentak Kecap nim lalu selepasnya Sehun hanya disuruh push up 50 kali._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Jadi sekarang, Luhan dan Sehun memakai pakaian yang terbuat dari plastik bekas dan barang barang bekas lainnya! Luhan dan Sehun mengumpulkan itu semua yang mereka curi dari rumah SooHee dan memodifikasinya menjadi pakaian. Luhan yang selaku uke memakai pakaian lebih minim dari Sehun. Luhan merangkai barang barang bekas itu menjadi pakaian.

"Tae, menurut Kecap nim, uke diharuskan memakai pakaian yeoja! Kau tak apa 'kan?" Tanya Sehun sebelum membuat pakaian.

"Hhhh.. Ya tak apa." Ucap Luhan lalu Sehun membuatkan pakaian, lebih tepatnya prom dress untuk Luhan. Dan Luhan membuatkan Sehun setelah formal dari bahan bekas itu. 2 jam mereka habiskan untuk mempersiapkan pakaian. Mereka memakai pakaian itu dan berdandan.

LUHAN POV.

"Ugh! Ini sesak! Aku harus memakai kain ini atau tidak ya? Tapi jika aku tak memakai kain ini, payudaraku akan kelihatan! Ehhh.. tapi tunggu! Sehun kan mudah dibodohi! Bilang saja bahwa ini adalah payudara buatan! Selesai kan?

NORMAL POV.

Dress itu sangat pas dibadan Luhan. Sehun mengganti bajunya di toilet sekolah karena ingin melihat Luhan dengan spektakuler-_- Beruntung, Sehun sudah menyiapkan wig untuk Luhan dan.. Perfect! Luhan yeoja yang cantik seperti dulu sudah selesai! Apa Sehun akan mengenalinya ya? Ahhh.. Persetan dengan semua itu! Yang Luhan harus lakukan adalah pergi ke toilet sekolah dan melihat Sehun lalu pergi ke pesta.

"Astaga! Taemin! Kau-" Ucapan Sehun terputus kala melihat Luhan. Luhan juga terlihat kaget melihat Sehun.

"Kau apa?" Kikuk Luhan.

"CANTIK! Huaaaaaa! Kau mirip Luhan~" Teriak Sehun tidak sadar. Luhan berdetak. Sehun mengetahuinya tidak?

"Lu-luhan? Siapa dia?" Tanya Luhan pura pura tidak tahu.

"Ahhh.. Lupakan! Kajja kepesta!" Ucap Sehun super duper lembut lalu menggandeng tangan Luhan. Ini sudah pukul 8 dan party akan segera dimulai.

 **TBC~**

 **Cuap Cuap SooHee :** Persetan. Bajingan. Sialan. Eh? Kamera sudah dinyalakan? *lambai lambai kamera] Eum,, Mian~ SooHee lagi kesel, soalnya chap ini error jadi SooHee repost-_- SooHee pan buatnya langsung di ffn. #curcol. Huaaaaaa Gimana chap ini guys? Ngebosenin ya? Ga ada humornya ya? Huhuhu mian~ SooHee lagi gak ada feel buat bikir humor :( Tapi di chap depan, SooHee bakal buat humor parah deh! Terus, setuju ga kalo chap depan itu hunHannya NC-an! Tapi Sehunnya dalam keadaan mabuk.. Pokoknya ya gitu deh :v setuju ga? pls jawabbbbb.. Oke?

Mian ga balesin review tapi aku baca kok review kalian :)

 **NEXT? REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5 : The First

**BOYISH?**

 **SooHeePark00's present**

 **With : Oh Sehoon and Lu Han as main cast**

 **Helped with other cast**

 **Romance-Comedy Fan Fiction**

 **Rate : M (Diubah yeth!)**

 **Warning; Typo, GS for uke, absurd, bahasa non baku, non EYD.**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **Plagiator? Just leave as soon as** **possible^^**

 **Chapter 5 : The First w (END)**

 **NORMAL POV.**

Sehun dan Luhan memasuki aula dengan penuh wibawa. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada.. pada.. ehm! payudara Luhanw Tomcat SooMan yang kemarin mimisan pun ikut andil dalam melirik payudara sintal Luhan. Semua makhluk membawa pasangan, begitupun si Tomcat. Si tomcat berpasangan dengan tomdog karena jika dengan tommouse, yang ada malah pertengkaran. Bukan romansa. Okefix, SooHee sedang ngemil tomcat goreng jadi si tomcat pun ikut andil dalam ff ini. -_-

"Tae-Taemin? Itu kamu?! Cantiknya~" Ucap salah satu orang berkepala botak.

"Betul, betul, betul!" Oh, mukanya serupa dengan orang sebelumnya. Sepertinya mereka bersaudara.

"Upin, Ipin, cepat kemari!" Lalu seorang yeoja bermuka garang memanggil kedua kembar itu.

"Iya, akak. Sebentar~" Dan biarlah Upin-Ipin family berlanjut. Ini ff HunHan, bukan upin ipin series-_- kembali ke HunHan ...

"Tae, kira-kira siapa, ya? Yang jadi bintang tamu kali ini?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan saat mereka sudah menduduki sebuah kursi, -ralat- sepasang kursi.

"Paling Ucup." ucap Luhan asal lalu melanjutkan acaranya, memakan snikers goreng-_-

"Ucup? Ha Ha! Mana mungkin?! Ini sekolah yang cukup bergengsi! Mana mungkin panitia tidak bermodal! Huh, lagian kau tau darimana si Ucup-Ucup itu? Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya waktu aku menyasar ke SM kindergarten. Oh ya, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya waktu aku membeli bubble tea bersama Luhan. Ahhhh, aku merindukannya~" Ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

"Kau berbicara seakan-akan aku mengetahui apa yang kau bicarakan. Luhan itu siapa sih? Dan Ucup itu siapa? Padahal aku hanya asal menebak. Apa dia tukang parkir? Dan satu lagi, kau! (Luhan menunjuk muka Sehun) Kau merindukan Ucup ya? Jangan bilang kalau Ucup itu adalah mantan terindahmu?" Ucap Luhan dengan pandangan menyelidik walaupun ia cukup baper. Sehun berbalik menghadap wajah Luhan. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi sorot mata penuh keseriusan.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau! Luhan itu k-"

"Selamat malam SM high school!" Belum selesai Sehun menamatkan sekolahnya -ralat- bicaranya, sebuah suara menggema di aula. Itu suara Baygon Seonsaengnim. Ia adalah salah satu sahabat kecap nim, hanya informasi saja.

"Selamat malam Baygon seonsaengnim!" Ucap seluruh siswa SM high school (termasuk si tomcat).

"Pesta hari ini pasti akan meriah karena panitia kami membawakan bintang tamu yang berasal dari negeri Indonesia yang jauh disana. Tepuk tangan!" Antusias Baygon nim. Seluruh siswa juga tak kalah antusiasnya sambil bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Lampu yang menyorot dan musik beat yang bergema diseluruh ruangan kini mulai meredup dan suaranya menjadi sayup-sayup. Lautan manusia yang sedang bercengkrama pun, mencoba menutup pembicaraan untuk sementara demi menghargai keadaan sekarang ini. Kali ini lampu mulai menyorot kearah tirai itu dibarengi dengan terbuka nya sang tirai sedikit demi sedikit dan..

"Rihanna?" Syok Boboiboy.

"Rihanna darimana nya? Itu Aliando keleus!" Kali ini Micky Mouse menyela.

"Kalian semua buta ya? Itu Chris John tau!" -Princess Aurora-

"Chris John tidak secungkring dia! Itu Squidward!" -Mbok Iyem-

"Gini nih! Gini yang gatau artis papan atas nih! DIA ITU KURA-KURA NINJA! YIHAA!" -Ucap Casper-

"HAHAHAHA! Masa' makhluk seperti dia disebut kuku ninja?! Dia itu BEHA NYA HYORIN TAU!" -Mommy Sunny-

Perdebatan terus terjadi. Sehun dan Luhan hanya cengo melihatnya.

HunHan saling bertatapan, "Dia Ucup." -Luhan- "Tukang parkir sekolahku dulu." Sehun.

Semua orang yang ada disana terlihat kaget.

"Ehem!" Kali ini si Ucup berdehem dari atas panggung.

"Aku memang Rihanna yang mempunyai kulit eksotis. Tapi aku bukan Aliando melainkan Alien nyasab(?). Aku juga Chris John yang mempunyai body kekar. Tapi jika Squidward, hidung kami kembaran. Perkenalkan aku adalah kuku ninja, Bisa melawan penjahat demi menyelamatkan dunia. Tapi mengapa oh mengapa, mommy Sunny begitu jahat kepadaku? Mataku memang bulat, tapi tidak sebesar BEHA HYORIN! Dan sebenarnya, aku adalah IRON MAN TUKANG PARKIR BERKANTONG DORAEMON BERAMBUT BARBIE YANG MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK!" Nyanyi Ucup. Semua orang yang ada disana -kecuali HunHan- mulai maju kedepan. Mereka menikmati pesta ini.

" **Lu,** Ayo kita keluar! Panas sekali disini!" Ucap Sehun.

"Iya ayo Sehun! Aku juga gerah disini!" Ucap Luhan.

Mengapa Sehun memanggil Taemin jadi jadian dengan Luhan?

 **FLASHBACK ..**

 _"Selamat malam SM high school!"_

 _"Apa? Jangan berpura-pura tidak tau apa? Dan.. Kau belum menamatkan ucapanmu Sehun!" Luhan tidak melihat acara berlangsung karena ke-kepo-an nya yang berada ditingkat akhir._

 _"Dari awal aku sudah tau bahwa itu kau, Luhan. Kau menyamar menjadi namja agar bisa bersekolah ditempat yang sama denganku. Kau merombak habis penampilanmu dan kau meminjam nama Taemin untuk berada dikamar dan kelas yang sama denganku. Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat seperti sekarang ini agar bisa memberitahu mu bahwa aku, sudah mengetahui semua hal yang kau sembunyikan," Ucap Sehun sambil memegang tangan Luhan._

 _"Aku tau kau tersiksa dengan kain yang selalu kau lilitkan di payudaramu. Aku tau kau ingin selalu pergi hang-out bersama teman-temanmu layaknya wanita sungguhan. Kau bisa memukulku karena aku pernah melihatmu mandi! Kau memang berpakaian dan berdandan layaknya namja tulen. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau, kau.. Sikapmu.. Tidak menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah namja. Sorot matamu memancarkan kelembutan yang lebih lembut daripada kain sutra. Walaupun kau memakai kontak lensa agar untuk menyembunyikan kelembutan matamu, itu tak akan berpengaruh karena aku, mampu melihatnya sekalipun kau memakai kacamata atau kontak lensa berlapis-lapis." Sambung Sehun lalu menghirup nafas sebentar._

 _"Aku dan kau bertemu dan bersama bahkan dibawah 24 jam. Panggil aku bodoh karena aku tak bisa melupakanmu sejak saat pertama kali itu. Panggil aku bodoh karena aku menyukai seseorang yang baru ku temui kurang dari 24 jam. Panggil aku bodoh karena aku membuatmu tersiksa seperti kemarin. Tapi kini aku berjanji bahwa kau akan selalu aku lindungi dan kau akan selalu aku cintai. Kini aku akan berjuang untukmu seperti kemarin kau berjuang untukku. Aku ingin mempunyai anak yang tampan darimu dan memiliki keluarga yang hangat. Dan.. Maukah kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anak ku kelak?" Ucap Sehun sungguh-sungguh._

 _"Aku terlalu konyol untuk menjadi pendampingmu. Aku tak mampu menjadi ibu dari anak-anakmu kelak, Sehun." Ucap Luhan. Hati Sehun remuk seketika._

 _"Mengapa Luhan?!" Kalut Sehun._

 _"Karena aku masih sekolah dan aku belum siap menjadi ibu sebelum menikah. Tapi aku mau kok, jadi yeojachingu mu Sehun." Polos dan malu-malu Luhan. Sehun hanya terkikik geli lalu memeluk Luhan. Tak ada yang melihat mereka berpelukan karena lautan manusia sedang duduk didepan. Sehun melepas pelukannya dari Luhan, lalu memegang dagu Luhan. Pipi Luhan memanas karena muka Sehun makin dekat dengannya. Saat jarak sudah sangat tipis, Luhan memejamkan matanya._

 _"Buka matamu Luhan. Daritadi kau menggisiknya terus menerus. Biar aku tiup!" What the hell?! SooHee kira Sehun bakal mencium Luhan! Luhan hanya membuka matanya. Luhan juga mengira bahwa Sehun akan menciumnya. Haha, Poor Luhan!_

 _"FIUHHH!" Tiup Sehun. Dan HunHan mulai melihat kearah panggung lagi, kali ini sembari berpegangan tangan._

 **FLASHBACK END.**

 **[WARNING! ADULT CONTENT! YANG DIBAWAH 18 TAHUN DILARANG MEMBACANYA!]**

Sehun dan Luhan pergi kembali keasrama untuk berganti pakaian. Sesampainya diasrama ...

"Xiao Lu, kesini!" Panggil Sehun.

"Ya ada apa Sehunnie?" Jawab Luhan imut.

"Duduk disini!" Perintah Sehun. Luhan pun duduk dipangkuan Sehun karena Sehun yang menyuruh. Sehun mencolok mata Luhan lalu membuang kontak lensa yang dipakai Luhan. Sehun mulai mendekati muka Luhan dan. Cup! bibir mereka bersentuhan. Bukan memanggil Ucup ya! Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya dibarengi dengan Luhan. Luhan refleks mengalungkan tangan kecilnya ke leher Sehun dan Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan posesif. Decakan saliva mulai menggema diruangan itu. Sehun menggigit bibir Luhan, meminta akses lebih untuk memasuki rongga mulut Luhan. Luhan hanya mendesah tertahan. Lalu lidah Sehun dan Luhan mulai beradu. Rasa besi dicampur dengan rasa manis bibir Luhan sangat membuat Sehun ingin terus menciumnya. Luhan sangat bersemangat sampai menggerakan bokongnya.

"Eumh.. Ahh.. Luhh.." Ups! Jiwa setan Sehun mulai keluar akibat Luhan tak sengaja menggesekan ms. V nya ke junior Sehun. Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama seperti disengat oleh ber-volt-volt aliran listrik.

 _"Sehun.. Ahh.. Ini sakit!"_

 _"Tahan sebentar Lu, ini hanya sementara!"_

 _"AH! Ya, Sehun! Disana! Ugh!"_

 _"FCK! You're so tight mhhh"_

 _"1 ronde lagi ya? please, please!"_

 _"Tapi aku lelah, Sehun! Kita sudah bermain 5 ronde!"_

 _"Ayolah Lu! Aku akan bermain lembut!"_

 **[Dan SooHee tidak berani menguraikan adegan itu karena SooHee merinding XD]**

.

.

.

Paginya, Sehun dan Luhan masih berpelukan teletubies akibat kelelahan. Keadaan kamar asrama HunHan ibaratkan kapal pecah, begitu berantakan. Pakaian Sehun dan pakaian Luhan berserakan dilantai. Bau khas seperti orang yang selesai seks tercium begitu tajam. Ah, biarlah mereka beristirahat ...

 **FIN!~**

 **Cuap Cuap SooHee :** **Gimana? Gimana? Seru ga? Maaf ya NC nya sedikit karena SooHee merinding nulis part adult nya XD Ngakunya NC maniak, tapi kok nulis cerita NC ga mampu? :v Okelah, yang penting SooHee nulis NC! Udah SooHee uraikan 'kan? Si Sehun lagi, sok puitis banget! Pengin muntah deh SooHee :v Si Ucup muncul lagi di chap ini! Ada yang kangen?**

 **Oh iya, SooHee juga mau minta maaf lagi soal lamanya update chapter ini. Sebenernya sih, chap ini udah selesai. Kalian tau? /engak/ FF NYA GAK KE SAVE! Dan mood SooHee tiba-tiba drop;( Pingin ngebanting laptop kalo udah gitu. Itutuh gak sekali-duakali. malahan beberapa kali. #curcol. Dan pasti kalo dihiatus in juga gaakan ada yang nungguin kok :( Sakit hati aing tau ga?! XD becanda.**

 **Baca juga ya, ff Nightmare SooHee yang berseri!^^ Horror loh! main cast nya EXO OT.12**

 **Makasih yang udah mau baca dan ngikutin FF abal karya SooHeePark00 ini. Makasih yang udah mau review+favorite nya. Makasih untuk pembaca gelap yang -mungkin- males review:( makasih banyak buat semuanya. Mungkin tanpa review, SooHee gabakal sudi nulis nih FF XD Pokoknya SooHee bakal lebih ngehargain kalian kalo kalian juga ngehargain SooHee. Tau 'kan nulis yang kayak gini tuh susah! Pertama, harus punya ide buat jalur cerita yang dapat memikat pembacanya. Kedua, harus punya mood nulis apalagi buat ff comedy. Ketiga, harus punya waktu. Dan ketiga hal itu tuh susah. Mood kadang suka ilang-ilangan. Ide kadang suka buntu. Waktu kadang suka gaada. Jadi tolong, hargain cerita SooHee! SooHee terima kok, kalo kalian niatnya ngereview di endchap. Siapa tau mau ada yang ngoreksi kata-kata -sok- puitis nya SooHee gitu XD**

 **Udah ah, kebanyakan cingcong.**

 **Ada yang mau sequel?**

 **BALESAN REVIEW :**

 **Oh Juna93 :** Bukan gay, tapi gamau modal sama males cape XD Makasih udah review di tiap chap;* *kecup basah* *elap ingus*

 **kim213 :** Sehun udah dijelasin 'kan dichap ini? Sengaja diginiin alurnya, mana bisa Sehun ga kenal sama Luhan? XD kekuatan cinta sejati :v Gomawo udah review ya^^

 **luhannieka :** HO'OH KAI YANG TERBAIK XD YUK AH HAYUK :v EH, KAMU SUKA NGEREVIEW DI TIAP CHAP IH :3 TERHURA DAKUH xd MAKASIH YAAAAA:*

 **SA SA763 :** Iya, 'kan udah dijelasin pas perombakkan nya sayang XD Gomawoudah review;*

 **hunhanaegy :** Sayangnya aku update udah lebaran XD eh tapi, boleh kok bacanya pas puasa sunah XD Hahaha.. Kamu juga reviewers setia ff dakuh :v btw, kenapa gabuat akun nya? Gomawo udah review;*

 **khalidasalsa :** Gajadi mabuk kok :3 NC annya juga sadar tuh si Sehun XD Makasih udah review{}

 **Nadhira - Minchanee :** Iya gapapa^^ Yang penting gajadi kuku ninja aku udah seneng kok :3 Makasih udah review{}

 **erditta :** Udah lanjut nih XD gimana? seru dong chap ini? iYadong? Iya 'kan? *maksa* Lebih panjangan juga 'kan? kayak tytyd Sehun gituh? XD

 **REVIEW LAGI BUAT TERAHIR KALINYA DONG PLS!**


End file.
